1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses, right-of-use transfer systems, and computer programs, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, a right-of-use transfer system, and a computer program that can be suitably used for execution of application software based on right-of-use information indicating the right of use of the application software.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various procedures for providing an optional feature to an apparatus, such as a printer, have been available. More specifically, for example, a procedure in which an optional feature is installed into an apparatus when the apparatus is manufactured and a procedure in which a user purchases an apparatus and an optional feature together and the user installs the optional feature into the apparatus have been available.
In addition, a procedure has been available in which in the case where one or more optional features are built into a printer itself in advance and a user purchases the printer and the one or more optional features together, by setting a corresponding license key in the printer, the user is able to use the one or more optional features built into the printer. Since it is not desirable that an optional feature can be copied and used in a different printer of the same type, a unique license key must be provided. In a system using such a license key, a license is issued to an apparatus into which the optional feature is to be installed, in exchange for information unique to the apparatus. Accordingly, an unauthorized use of the optional feature (software) by an apparatus that is not the apparatus into which the optional feature is to be installed can be avoided.
As a procedure for implementing control of a license in an information processing apparatus, a license management system for performing management of a license in accordance with a software program provided with a license has been known. In addition, a license management system (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-139148) for acquiring licenses from a plurality of apparatuses and distributing the licenses to the plurality of apparatuses in accordance with the remainders of licenses in the plurality of apparatuses has been known.
In such a license management system, an information processing apparatus can perform management of an identifier (ID) of an apparatus into which application software is to be installed so that the apparatus can implement the application software and an application ID of the application software itself. Then, the information processing apparatus issues a license to the apparatus on the basis of the apparatus ID and the application ID. Thus, when the license issued as described above is installed into the apparatus, the application software is enabled.
However, in the above-described procedures, management and issuance of a license regarding an optional device relating to manufacturing of apparatuses are not considered. In addition, since functions and structures are not sufficient, user-friendliness is not achievable.
In addition, for example, in a case where an end user purchases a new apparatus, the user may desire to continue to use software that has been used in an old apparatus in the new apparatus. In order to continue to use such software in the new apparatus, it is necessary to transmit license information of the software from the old apparatus to the new apparatus. However, in a known license management system, a function and a structure sufficient for revoking the license in the old apparatus and achieving transmission of the license between apparatuses while ensuring a valid use of the license are not provided.
As described above, it has been difficult to achieve transfer of a license (right of use) of application software that has been used in a source information processing apparatus, which serves as a transmission source from which the license is to be transmitted, from the source information processing apparatus to a destination information processing apparatus, which serves as a transmission destination to which the license is to be transmitted.